


Absolutio ad cautelam

by haemophilus



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic Guilt, Crucifix Fucking, Dildos, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a sort of fuck or your friends will die type situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Dex fucks Matt with a crucifix.





	Absolutio ad cautelam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawittiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawittiest/gifts).



> I was just gonna keep this anon on the kink meme but then a friend was like ‘no it’s good’ so here I am getting white girl wasted on a Tuesday night posting up some good old fashioned crucifix dubcon. Enjoy!

“I think you’re gonna like what I have for you next,” said Dex in a coarse voice. His heart sped up as he rifled through his pockets for what sounded like a small wooden object.  
  
“Hurry up, then,” said Matt. Dex responded by clicking his tongue in disapproval, and ran the object slowly up and down the inside of Matt’s bare thigh.   
  
“You know, I don’t think I will,” he said. Matt heard him lathe the object with his tongue obscenely. “I don’t stop to smell the roses enough nowadays. And, from what I’ve been hearing from the other scumbags in the kitchen, neither do you.”  
  
Matt meant to have an intelligent retort, but then Dex flung one of Matt’s legs over his shoulder with unnecessary zeal.The involuntary gasp it pushed out of Matt was not the masculine grunt of a biblical martyr. He sounded more like -  
  
“Jesus, what would those scumbags say if they could hear you squeal like a little girl?” said Dex, a cruel smile in his voice. He probed at Matt’s asshole with rough fingers. Matt willed himself to not make any other undignified noises. Dex laughed at his exertion.  
  
“I’m not gonna rat you out for it. I work solo. Especially when it comes to this sorta shit.”  
  
Fingers were replaced by the object that had been brushing against his skin earlier. It was small, damp, and wooden. The object had a wide base and some sort of handle and oh. . .oh no.  
  
“Are you fucking me with a crucifix?” said Matt, aghast at the new depths of depravity Dex had dragged both of them into.   
  
“I’m trying to, yeah,” said Dex. “But your asshole is really damn tight. Do you ever relax?”  
  
Matt gritted his teeth and willed his asshole to relax. If he didn't make this easy, Dex might go back on his promise to barter Matt's body for his friends’. Dex viewed him as a toy; he viewed them like ants he could squash with his thumb.  
  
After a small grunt from Dex, the probing crucifix slid inside Matt. Matt clenched his toes at the unfamiliar sensation - pain, yes, but a curious fullness too. He felt his cock grow hard; his face went hot.  
  
“You blush like a Catholic schoolgirl or something, I swear,” said Dex. He moved the crucifix in and out of Matt roughly. The rhythmic force was as precise as any of Dex’s kill shots. After one particularly pleasurable thrust, Matt tucked his face into his shoulder and let out a shuddering moan. Dex wrapped his hand around Matt’s cock and pulled on it rhythmically. His palm was hot against Matt’s skin.  
  
Matt clenched his fist so tightly his nails pressed into skin. He tried to deter his throbbing cock by thinking about how wrong it was. His body, ever-eager to torture his mind, responded to his insistence that this was wrong with waves of intense pleasure.  
  
Dex laughed low in his throat and then put his mouth on Matt’s cock. Matt gasped in ecstasy and surprise. The hot, wet throat of this heinous murderer on his cock combined with the intricately carved crucifix pressing against his insides - it was all so much, too much, to hold back any longer. He came in Dex's mouth awash with shame and relief in equal measure. Dex pulled off and spat Matt's come into his hand. Matt groaned at the sound, disgusted with both Dex and himself.   
  
“Done?” he mumbled. Dex, for once, was silent. Matt heard him unzip his jeans and take out his cock. He began masturbating furiously with the hand full of Matt's come. Dex's breathing was ragged. His body temperature rose and his heart pounded furiously. When he heard Dex's breath catch in his throat, Matt tilted his face away. The hot come splattered on his neck.   
  
“Aw, come on,” said Dex. He put his thumb on Matt's come-covered throat, and smeared it up onto his cheek. “Don't ruin it by getting all proud.”  
  
He leaned over and gave Matt's cheek an open-mouthed kiss. Then, he put his cock away. His fingers trailed up the inside of Matt's thigh. Dex flicked at the crucifix inside Matt. Matt shuddered, oversensitive.   
  
“I think I'll leave this here. Something to remember me by.”  
  
“I don't want it,” said Matt. He reached for his asshole to grab the crucifix. Dex grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the floor.  
  
“I know,” he said. Dex brought Matt's hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckles hard enough to draw blood. A threat - he'd killed men with their own shattered bones as projectiles. Matt prayed for that to not be his fate. Mercifully, Dex put his hand back on the floor. He stood up, and huffed out a laugh.  
  
“See, that's the thing about gifts,” he said as he walked away. “You don't always get what you want.”  
  
The door closed behind him quietly. Matt pulled the crucifix out of his ass. He sat up and grabbed his shirt. Before he put it on, he wiped the crucifix off on the inside. Neither of them would ever be clean again, but for now, this was enough.


End file.
